This invention relates to a cutter-presser for cable connectors and specifically to a cutter-presser suitable for use with the cable connector utilized by the telephone companies and known as the 710 connector.
Cable connectors of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,635. A typical connector has an index strip, a connector module, and a cap and provides for interconnecting 25 pairs of conductors. In use, the conductors from a first cable are inserted in the index strip and uniformly cut off. The connector module is then attached to the index strip and the conductors from a second cable are similarly inserted in the connector module and uniformly cut off. A cap is provided on the connector module. The connector may utilize a fourth component known as a bridge module to provide a T-connection for a third cable, with the cable conductors being fastened in the bridge module and the bridge module being mounted on the connector module.
A tool for pressing conductors into the index strip, cutting the conductors, pressing the connector module onto the index strip, pressing conductors into the connector module, cutting the conductors, and pressing the cap onto the connector module is shown in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,635. The 710 connector and an alternative form of tool is shown in the Handbook for the 710 Connector.
Problems have been encountered in the past with the tool used in connection with the 710 connector, this tool usually being referred to as a cutter-presser. The cutter-presser has a body in which the connector is positioned, and a T-bar carried on the body and positioned over the connector, with some mechanism for moving the T-bar and body toward each other at the connector. One prior art tool utilizes a spring loaded mechanism in the body for engaging the T-bar, which mechanism causes the tool to jam at times.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cutter-presser utilizing a direct drive cam mechanism for moving the T-bar with respect to the body, with the T-bar being moved along a straight line during the pressing and cutting operation.
Another problem encountered with the prior art tool arises from the fact that the T-bar tends to fall away from the body and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved construction utilizing a counter-balancing spring for controlling the relative positions of the body and T-bar.
Problems have sometimes been encountered in maintaining the connector firmly positioned in the body during and after pressing and cutting operations and it is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved configuration for connector mounting.
These and other objects, advantages, features, and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.